Computer systems, such as servers, usually employ a disk drive group consisting of a plurality of disk drives. In consideration of cost and effectiveness, it is advantageous for manufacturing purposes that servers formed by a plurality of disk drives have a specific size (such as a group of 3.5 inch disk drives, a group of 2.5 inch disk drives, or a group of other size disk drives) selected to achieve the best effect.
Computer systems manufacturers generally find it difficult to fulfill orders requiring disk drives of different sizes for a specific computer system model. Firstly, enclosures for different groups of disk drives of different sizes are first manufactured, causing a waste of human resources and material resources. Secondly, if enclosures for groups of disk drives of different sizes are first manufactured when large orders for computer systems using disk drives of a specific size, the enclosures of the specific size may be ready for use, but the enclosures of other sizes remain lying idle in a warehouse.
Alternatively, for server systems, even for rack or tower type servers, groups of disk drives are used. When a tower type server is arranged from a vertical position to a horizontal position, it is usually served as a rack type server. Referring to FIG. 6A, the panel of a hard disk drive includes two LEDs in a vertical position and the panel of a hard disk drive includes two LEDs in a horizontal position, wherein G (green) stands for a normal operation, and A (amber) stands for a malfunction operation. In consideration for individuals having poor color vision, present rules for arranging the servers containing a group of disk drives are such that a green LED is always located on the left and an amber LED on the right when it is in a horizontal position; and the green LED is located on the top, and the amber LED on the bottom when it is in a vertical position. For a tower type server having a group of disk drives, the LED status is shown in FIG. 6B. When the tower type server is brought down to serve as a rack type server, different directions for bringing down the server result in different LED status. FIG. 6C shows when the tower type server is brought down to the right, and FIG. 6D illustrates when the tower server is brought down to the left. In other words, different directions of bringing down the tower type server result in different LED status. To individuals having poor color vision this may be confusing by being unable to determine what is the correct LED status.
Accordingly, there is a need in the computer system technology for a disk drive conversion having a low cost, high efficiency, and convenient use. There is also a need for disk drive conversion suitable for individuals with poor color vision.